Vehicles, including cars, trains, boats, and aircraft, derive power from one or more of a number of types of primary power sources. Typical primary power sources include exothermic sources such as gas and diesel engines and electrical sources such as electrical generators, batteries, and fuel cells. Some of these power sources may be inefficient, produce undesirable hydrocarbon byproducts, or otherwise be limited to specific applications.